Back to the Past
by IAmLostWhereAmI
Summary: Dan and Phil receive a strange email one day in 2015 and they were forced to go to different years and explore sections of their lives. The both of them have to try to avoid their past counterparts as well as find a way back to the present, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't enjoy their memories while they're at it.


_Each year is a new chapter. Dan and Phil receive a strange email and they end up traveling back to different parts of their time together. They need to find a way back to the present, but they might as well enjoy their memories._

Chapter One- 2014

"Fuck Fuck Fuck," the chestnut hair boy muttered under his breath confused and extremely lost. He looked around himself to understand where he was. It was a cold breezy day and Dan and Phil were wearing some basic comfy pajamas. They were in a crowd of people and they both looked up to see the familiar sign that read "The Seven Dials". Phil stared at Dan with his terrified blue eyes and they both looked nervous and their hands were trembling. "What did we do Dan?"

…

Dan and Phil were both sitting comfortably on Dan's semi tidy bed and were relaxing together as they were watching their usual YouTube video and were surfing the internet purposelessly. A red dot appeared on Dan's tab from his email. He immediately paused the video, much to Phil's disappointment, and decided to read the unknown email. "What is it Dan?" Phil asked curiously looked over the brown haired boy's shoulder. Dan read the email out loud:

"Dear Dan and Phil,

Congratulations! You two have won an all-expense paid trip to a place that will bring you joy and happiness! Do you both want to partake in our trip and explore all sorts of beautiful memories? **Yes** or **No** "

They both scoffed and passed it off as another junk email and went to go back to the previous read emails until a pop-up appeared that stated that they must answer it. They looked at each other in disbelief as this never happened before. Dan focused his attention back to the email and his mouse hovered over the **No** button and clicked it. Nothing happened. He tried clicking it again believing his computer has frozen and suddenly both of the options were **Yes** only. He tried to exit again and even tried to go to the desktop browser, but nothing was working. He finally gave up and clicked the **Yes** button.

…

People began to stare at the under dressed two and they both went off to the nearest store. "Excuse me, what month is it?" Phil softly spoke to the smiling worker. "It's December," they replied and Phil's eyes widened in fear and looked at Dan's puzzled face. Dan grabbed Phil's arm and dragged him to a secluded area of the store. "The Christmas vlog Phil, today is the day where we were filming." Phil nodded beginning to understand the situation. "Does that mean that we went back in time? Will we be able to see ourselves from the past?" Phil asked not expecting a secure answer. Dan shrugged and flipped Phil around so they were both staring outside the shop's window. The two have spotted their past counterparts laughing as they were walking together.

Phil turned back at Dan, "From what I've seen in movies, we shouldn't let them see us because of the butterfly affect." Dan agreed and they both began to slowly and carefully follow them making sure even when they do vlog they weren't in camera view.

Even though they were both extremely worried and stressed about how they will be able to make it back, Phil wanted to lighten the mood knowing how easily Dan can be scared of during situations. The raven haired boy smiled softly and nudged the taller boy, "This was our last date outside for this year, you know? It was really romantic." Dan's cheeks were slightly tinted pink and smiled thinking about the entire day for them during the vlog. "Christmas was my favorite. You made hot chocolates and we were both using that warm blanket it was really nice," Dan said smiling as he remembered their fluffy evening that day. Phil smiled even warmer than before knowing that Dan seemed to be calm.

Their past selves were continuing to walk until they took out their camera and Phil began to film Dan in front of the Zodiac post. "You're going to have sex," he said before they both exploded into a fit of laughter. Phil tried to contain his loud chuckle while Dan tried to cover his embarrassed face. "I guess your prediction was right," Phil snickered before Dan cracked a smile.

…

"Where are we now?" Dan asked a bit irritated as he was surrounded by a crowd. "Dan!" Phil exclaimed and tried to squeeze through the large amount of people. He held his hand and tried to look around, "I think we're at an amusement park." They managed to squeeze through the people and find a spot to rest and to remember the date and the place. "Disney!" Dan's light-bulb went off and they both realized the amount of people wearing Disney related items.

"I wish we could stop them from accepting that fast pass," Phil sighed and sat down on the bench followed by Dan. "It was a fun day though, wasn't it?" Dan chuckled. Phil looked up and notice the snack stand that sold some churros and cotton candy. Dan followed his gaze and understood. He stood up and sacrificed himself to the long line of people who were also hungry.

As he waited Dan was able to hear familiar voices. "I thought I was going to die!" Dan glanced over to see two people he did not want to see. "Same. Well at least we didn't fall literally to our death." Dan panicked and his behind the person in front of him and that earned him concerned glares. Early 2014 Dan and Phil went to the back of the line and Dan began to think of the possibility that was going to happen. As soon as he got a cotton candy and a churro he quickly walked away facing his back to both Phils and his past self. As soon as their voices were getting distant Dan sighed heavily.

He walked over to Phil and handed him the snack. "Dan, you're sweating, what happened in the line?" he looked up a bit concerned wondering if the past selves spotted them and they were caught. "Damn you Phil and my kindness. I forgot that I got you a snack after we almost died." Phil gasped, "don't worry they didn't see us. There are too many people. It was a fun day, but it's too hot and there are too many people." Phil smiled softly, "I liked it, it was nice to get out of Britain, and it's fun with you Dan, no matter how long we wait." Dan smiled feeling a bit reassured. They both began to eat and waited patiently for their next destination to come.


End file.
